


What If...?

by MlitaryKrackers34



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, OOC Judal, from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlitaryKrackers34/pseuds/MlitaryKrackers34
Summary: What if Judal realized his mistakes?What if Aladdin made Judal realize he's good?What if the raven ran away to Sindria?What if... He found love...?





	

_It was when that chibi made me realize everything I've done. The pain I caused..._

  
_He had showed me the organization murdering my parents and taking me away to turn me into a black magi, turning my destiny  down the wrong path....all the lies they fed me to keep me obedient for their twisted games..._  
_All my life I thought I was doing the right thing... guess not though..._

  
_Every time I used the rukh to make people's lives fearful, I had only been doing orders since it was the only thing I knew – no, trained how to do right._  
_So, it doesn't surprise me that I up and left the Kou-Empire all together, leaving all those lies behind. What surprises me though is the fact that I fled to Sindria of all places, the island where I caused so much destruction...._

  
_Really having no idea why I was there, I landed on the border of the Kingdom that was being protected by Yamuraiha's shield spell. Looking around the dome like thing for any loop holes, I found one and ripped a small enough hole for me to fit through; which was thankfully located in a secluded area._

  
_Tugging the dark colored cloak around me tighter, I let my hair loose and put it in a low bun before flipping the hood over my head and slowly walking to the castle._  
_I was wearing a knitted sweater that Kougyoku made for me and loose pants to make me seem as a civilian. All my jewelry was in a satchel bag across my body, meaning my usually dolled face was normal._

_There was also money, food, and my wand inside of the bag just in case. The only way for someone to notice me was by my rukh (only Aladdin) and my eyes._  
_I hope the disguise would work for a bit while I get settled down._  
_Hopefully..._

_...But things have never worked out for me anyways..._


End file.
